fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A cry for Cabbages! Marcus's Response!
Rp Start Marcus gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. He begins to brush his teeth and doing list of morning rituals. As he was doing this, Psyfang and Icefang, two Telepathic magic wolves he saved from death's jaws, wake up and rubs their eyes to check on their partner. " So...you okay Marcus? " the female wolf asked him telepathically. " I'm fine. It is just a mission to help a man about someone or something stealing cabbages. Now they said that they kidnapped a child. That raises all kinds of alarms. We need to save the kid now before it is too late." Marcus said to the two wolves. '' " Where to? " '' the male wolf asked. "Crocus. " ' Marcus said to them. Marcus walks out of the bathroom wearinf his everyday uniform. He has bought several copies his clothes and he puts on his black jacket over his black shirt, white pants with two belts with black shoes, and white fingerless glove. He grabs his boosters from his drawers and grabs his Winter's Edge, a powerful ice type weapon that gives ice mages 2x the capabilities that makes them dangerous, and puts it on his back. The wolf walks to the ice mage and touched them as he begins to vanish with his eyes close. As he was teleporting he was thinking. '' so someone or something is attacking this poor man and his business. Then a monster kidnapped a child? This must be stop and proper. I will show the beast the fear of winter! Marcus said in thought. '''Crocus The city was bustling with people and there, a James Gan-Lan was walking around in a state of panic and worry for the mage to show up as he standing at his food stand. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a green vest over it, tan skin, brown eyes, yellow hair, slim build, white pants and black sandles. Marcus re-materialize in Crocus a few block away from his mission along with the two. Marcus begins to walk the streets and he was in a serious mood now. After a while of silence, Icefang broke through the silence. '' So Marcus. You gonna be ok? '' Icefang asked. " I'm fine. Just pissed that a kid was taken from a monster and it is destroying a man's business. I'm gonna freeze that bastard good. " Marcus said as his words was cold as ice. '' " your anger is starting to cause the temperature to drop around yourself again. " '' Icefangs said. As he said that, the temperature around the sector of the town begins to freezes around them. People begins to shake and rubs their arms as they were wondering about why the sudden decrease in the said temperature. Marcus noticed this and tries to calm down and breaths in and out to control himself and his magic. " I'm sorry.." Marcus said. '' " We will find them Marcus. Just be more patient okay? " '' Psyfang said to him as she walks with her friends. After a few minutes of walking passed, Marcus finally made it to his client and he begins to speak. " James Gan-Lan? I am here for the request you asked." Marcus said calmly. " oh thank god you're here. Yes my request is for you to stop the beast for attacking my merchandise and to save that young child from the vile thing. It only happens at night. Can you help me out? " James asked. " That is why i am here. I accept the mission. Since the creature comes at night, i will hide not far from you. When it come to attack, just scream as loud as you can and I will take care of all the rest. Okay? The beast has joined its last hunt. " Marcus said grimly. James Gan-Lan smiles and shakes his hand with tears of joy and comfort. " thank you so much sir. All i want to do is work in peace. " the merchant said to him. " and you will have it. I will back tonight." With that comment Marcus leaves him and sleep near a building not far from there. The sun finally went down, the sky darkens as the stars come out to shine brightly for the night and the full moon was out. James Gan-Lan was sitting and waiting as he was cleaning a merchandise until he heard a growl noise, which made Marcus wake up and drawimg his ice sword in response. The figure begins to walk foward and shows black fur showing muscles and black claws. The blood red eyes was making the client nervous and scared. The beast then jumps out into the open to attack James as Marcus sprints foward as he swipes his hands causing ice to form around the arms of the assailant and Marcus activate his sword causing the area to be a freeze zone. " i got you now beast! " Marcus yelled. Battle Start! The ice mage runs after the beast into the woods using High Speed magic to stay in him as rhe beast snarled in irritatingly. The Beast Figure begins to punches the trees so hard, that they snaps, causing them to fall over and headed straight to Marcus. Marcus's chuckles at the beast attempt to slow him down. He accelerated further and run up the fall trees and he begins to leap tree to tree, making the Beast Figure look and roars in rage. The now angry BF ( Beast Figure) runs even faster than before and it seems to be heading in a huge cave. The beast claws down the last 3 trees in front of Marcus. " pathetic. Woods is useless against me. " Marcus said. Marcus grabs his Winter's Edge of the scabbard on his back and the blade begins activate it's incredible ice magic capabilities. Using his Sword Magic to pump magic into the blade to changes forms, the blade took on a giant longsword with a blue blade, teal guard, and white hilt. The Ice Magic type of Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem is on the center of the weapon glowed like a Christmas tree. He slashes throught them three of them in one swing, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. He jumps down from a tree brance and slowly walks the beast with a vile smirk. The beast stumbles a bit and runs into a cave. The cave looks old and seems to be used long ago. The scar and dried bloof means that someone wanted to stay, but have to fight to kill to stay. A child scream was heard that made the ice mage run in after him and draws his sword in front of him. He runs inside the cave and he picks up the pace thanks to High Speed as he finally stop at the beast and got a good look at the creature: a hideous creature looks like pig and a spider mixed and it oozes Poison on the ground. " you are. one. ugly motherfu-" The spider-pig monster begins to charge at him as he licks the legs, used the sword edge to throw it over him, he executes a powerful roundhouse kick to its gut and he raises his sword and he shoots an ice beam at it, hitting it as it turns into ice and breaks apart, killing it. He walks to the kid and picks him up. " Let's get you home." Mission Complete! Marcus walks out of the woods with the kid in his arms and he looks to see the mother running foward to get the kid. The kid jumps out of his arms and runs to hugs his mother in a teary reunion. The mother looks at Marcus and smiles. " thank you sir! Please come back soon. You are a hero! The reward is on your motorcycle in a bag. Thank you." Marcus nods and he gets on his motorcycle and he rides away in it. " heh...a hero huh. " Marcus chuckled.